


20 segundos de coragem insana

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dick Jokes, Drunken Confessions, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Walk Of Shame
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: (e alcoólica) podem mudar a vida de alguém para melhor ou para pior. Chanyeol só não descobriu em qual das categorias se encaixa (ainda)





	20 segundos de coragem insana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taozing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taozing/gifts).



**Park Chanyeol > Linha do tempo**

_03/09/2017 às 03:43 am - Seoul_

 

tão dizendo aí que eu não tenho coragem de falar as coisas porque sou uma franga então vou mandar a real aqui nessa rede social e dizer que ainda vou arrancar meu pau fora por causa de do kyungsoo e que não tá fácil pra ninguém

o cabra é macho e o cabra usa calça jeans apertada e fica abaixando pra pegar as coisas na minha frente e que desgraça de coxas são essas eu fico fora de mim

a ainda tem a parte da frente quando ele senta fica aquele VOLUME e dá uma vontade de cair de boca até engasgar porque sabe como é o que é bonito tem que ser apreciado de preferência com a minha garganta

pro do kyungsoo eu não dou eu dôo eu distribuo eu faço contrato vitalício

kyungsoo você é um gostoso do caralho

repassem até chegar nele

 

ME CHAMEM DE FRANGA AGORA

 

**Byun Baekhyun e mais 158 pessoas curtiram esta postagem**

**5 compartilhamentos**

 

**48 comentários**

**Mostrar mais recentes**

 

**Byun Baekhyun:** puta que pariu ele postou mesmo

**Byun Baekhyun:** alguém toma a tequila desse menino

**Byun Baekhyun:** mas não vou dizer que discordo rsrsrsrs

**Kim Jongdae:** CARALHO

**Kim Minseok:** chanyeol kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Kim Jongin:** eu tava lavando o cabelo o que tá acontecendo

**Oh Sehun:** lavando o cabelo no meu colo né seu dissimulado

             **Kim Jongin:** shhhhhh

**Oh Sehun:** ISSO MESMO CHANYEOL NÃO PERDE TEMPO NÃO BOTA ESSE CU PRA ARREGANHAR

**Kim Joonmyun:** tá todo mundo bêbado, né?

**Zhang Yixing:** queria aproveitar o espaço pra dizer que acho a bunda do baekhyun uma delícia também

             **Byun Baekhyun:** pode parar de achar e ter certeza o que me diz rs

                         **Zhang Yixing:** vou fazer um estrago

                                    **Byun Baekhyun:** esse bundão aqui tem experiência bicho tu não me subestima

                                                **Wu Yifan:** vocês estão um do lado do outro vão pro quarto se comer suas nojentas

**Huang Zitao:** não sabia que o novo nome de coragem líquida agora era tequila, quero

**Lu Han:** SEDENTA

**Do Kyungsoo:** #atento

 

>><< 

 

— Eu não vou para a faculdade nem se me pagarem, Baekhyun — choramingou Chanyeol ao telefone, encolhido debaixo das cobertas. — Eu não vou para a faculdade nunca mais. Vou trancar matrícula e ir viver de ar e vento nas montanhas. Fazer um voto de castidade.

—  _Deixa de ser dramático. Não é o fim do mundo, Chanyeol._

_—_ É o fim do  _meu_ mundo, Baekhyun. Já disse que não vou. Vou mandar email pro professor dizendo que acordei com diarréia e pedir para remarcar a prova em particular semana que vem. Me esquece.

—  _Vou falar pra ele que você está mentindo e você vai tomar pau na matéria. Não vou admitir esse tipo de covardia vinda de você._

_—_ Mas eu  _sou_ covarde! Sempre fui! — Chanyeol fez uma careta de dor para o relógio pendurado na parede do quarto, que marcava as seis e meia da manhã de uma segunda feira. Aquilo não era hora de ninguém em sã consciência estar acordado, pelo amor de Deus... — Me deixa sentir pena de mim e do meu cu em paz.

—  _Mas o Kyungsoo nem comeu o seu cu ainda, Chanyeol, não tem motivo para sentir pena. —_ Baekhyun nem estava mais se esforçando para contar a gargalhada do outro lado da linha, o amigo da onça. Chanyeol quis matá-lo. —  _Ó, tá avisado. Se não vier, eu vou falar do seu caô pro professor. Enfrenta a fera, Chanyeol. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele foder teu rabo. Mas não é isso que você quer?_

Chanyeol gemeu longamente contra o travesseiro.

— Eu te odeio, Baekhyun.

O filho da égua riu ainda mais alto.

—  _Também te amo, bebê._

_—_ Tomara que o Yixing te encha de hemorróidas, seu filho da puta.

—  _Beijo na bunda. Tò te esperando aqui, hein?_

Chanyeol desligou a chamada, jogou o celular de qualquer jeito no chão, enfiou a cara no travesseiro e desejou que ele, sei lá, criasse tentáculos para sufocá-lo logo de uma vez. Seria uma morte bem menos dolorosa do que aquela que lhe esperava ao esbarrar com Kyungsoo na faculdade após o grande evento do fim de semana, do qual Chanyeol só não se arrependia mais porque não tinha jeito.

Tinha plena consciência de que era impossível fugir de Kyungsoo para sempre. Os dois estudavam na mesma sala da faculdade, geralmente faziam os trabalhos no mesmo grupo e moravam no mesmo bairro — como evitar uma pessoa assim?  Contudo, esperava que fosse ter pelo menos alguns dias para deixar que o assunto esfriasse, porque a merda estava muito recente; pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas depois da postagem, Chanyeol ainda conseguia senti-la feder, janelas e mais janelas de bate-papo privado fazendo seu celular travar graças à necessidade que parasitas sociais pareciam ter de vir parabenizar-lhe pela coragem e/ou condená-lo pelo suicídio de sua reputação. Não que Chanyeol tivesse uma muito respeitável antes, mas...

Quem o conhecia sabia que Chanyeol era um cara  _safado._ Seus amigos mais próximos estavam acostumados com suas mil e uma piadas de teor sexual e constantes devaneios a respeito de homens — e mulheres — bonitos que encontrava por aí, os tão famigerados crushs: Chanyeol possuía uma coleção deles. E costumava classificá-los em um método que Baekhyun apelidou de “escala do fogo no rabo”.

Havia os crushes que Chanyeol achava bonitinhos, mas só — Taemin, Minho, Yuju, Hara e mais uma penca de gente —, os crushes que Chanyeol achava bonitos e seguia no instagram — Joy, Yerin, Yeri, Jonghyun e outra penca de gente —, os crushes que Chanyeol achava bonitos para caralho e até sonhava em beijar de vez em quando  —  Wendy, Leeteuk, Kris —, os crushes para os quais ele daria igual chuchu na cerca — Sandara e Jimin — e os crushes para os quais ele daria igual chuchu na cerca, colocaria apelido de mozão no whatsapp, andaria de mãos dadas na faculdade e tudo mais, se pudesse — no caso, Kyungsoo.

Então, não era como se a maldita declaração pública na própria linha do tempo tivesse sido algo fora de sua personalidade ou nada do tipo; seus amigos mesmo tinham ouvido devaneios inclusive mais gráficos do que aquele muitas, muitas vezes. A questão é que Chanyeol, em paradoxo ao fato de ser a encarnação do fogo do rabo, era também a personificação viva e ambulante do cagaço: tinha mais crushs do que dedos no corpo e nunca animara chegar em  _nenhum_ deles, apesar de as oportunidades às vezes passarem desfilando peladas na sua frente, balançando a bunda para tentá-lo e tudo. Kris já se sentara no colo dele depois de um jogo de  _eu nunca,_ sussurrando mil bobagens em seu ouvido, Joy estava sempre o chamando para lanchar , usando roupas lindas e muito decotadas,  e Jimin já até lhe enviara uma nude  _por engano,_ mas Chanyeol não tinha conserto — era só o crush dar atenção que a covardia vinha mais rápido que carro de fórmula um jogar água fria nas chamas da sua safadeza.

Assim, Chanyeol queria muito voltar no tempo e dar um tapa na cara do Chanyeol que, um copo de tequila na mão, vários amigos botando pilha e a cabeça um pouco leve demais por causa do álcool, fora acometido pelos tão conhecidos vinte segundos de coragem insana e publicara aquele desabafo extremamente pornográfico para todo mundo ler,  _inclusive_ Kyungsoo. Não apenas por causa do conteúdo da mensagem propriamente dito, ou até mesmo porque Chanyeol era um cara covardão, mas também e principalmente porque Kyungsoo era  _especial —_ e provavelmente nunca o perdoaria por todo aquele constrangimento.

— Eu me odeio — gemeu Chanyeol, rolando para se sentar na borda da cama, fazendo careta para o lençol empapado com seu próprio suor e pelo cheiro de ressaca impregnado em seu corpo. Precisou de três tentativas para conseguir levantar da cama e chegar ao banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho para encarar seu semblante cadavérico com desgosto. Por que Baekhyun tinha que ser tão filho da puta? Nem com condições de ir para a universidade Chanyeol estava, quanto mais fazer prova  _e_ encarar Kyungsoo no mesmo dia... — Puta merda...

Xingou quando a água fervente do chuveiro entrou em contato com sua pele pela primeira vez, mas, depois de alguns minutos, descobriu que tentar virar um caldeirão de sopa não era tão ruim assim; além de ajudar a amenizar dores em lugares de seu corpo que Chanyeol completamente desconhecia, o banho também  lhe trouxe alguma clareza mental e a primeira decisão inteligente a ser tomada em quase quarenta e oito horas: Chanyeol iria à faculdade, sim, porque estava sendo obrigado, mas fugiria de Kyungsoo como gato foge de água e faltaria pelo resto da semana. Tirando a prova da segunda-feira, não havia mais nenhuma atividade nos próximos dias que fosse mais importante do que recolher e tentar colar os cacos de sua dignidade.

Sim: aquele parecia um bom plano para se seguir. Ele só contava que seus amigos tivessem alguma piedade e não tornassem as coisas mais difíceis do que já estavam...

O que, para a surpresa de ninguém, nem mesmo de Chanyeol, eles obviamente não fizeram.

 

>><<

 

O negócio de Chanyeol com Kyungsoo era antigo.

Chanyeol, além de safado e muito covarde, também era pra lá de indeciso nas horas vagas. Entrara na Faculdade de Música da Universidade de Seoul já fazia quase quatro anos e, nesse meio tempo, já ocupara cadeiras em praticamente todos os cursos oferecidos pela instituição, procurando aquele pelo qual se apaixonaria de vez.  Não era uma tarefa fácil, mas Chanyeol acreditava que tinha finalmente se encontrado ao começar a estudar composição: o curso era maravilhoso, a galera era gente boa, os professores eram legais e havia Kyungsoo, um dos calouros de sua turma com o qual Chanyeol clicara quase que imediatamente.

Do Kyungsoo era dois anos mais novo e, ao contrário de Chanyeol, não tinha a menor vergonha na cara. Durante os últimos semestres que tinham passado estudando juntos, Chanyeol o assistira pular de rolo em rolo com uma desenvoltura invejável, sem se abalar muito com foras, chifres ou qualquer outra coisa: menino ou menina, o dito era que quem Kyungsoo quisesse, Kyungsoo teria. Simples assim. Portanto, Chanyeol não tivera, desde o começo, intenção nenhuma de se apaixonar, porque sabia que não seria correspondido — se tivesse interesse em si, Kyungsoo já teria feito questão de deixá-lo aparente —, embora pegasse leve consigo mesmo o tempo todo. Claro que ele podia achar Kyungsoo bonitinho, fazia parte. E seguí-lo no instagram também não seria um grande problema, ambos eram amigos, no fim das contas. Sonhar que estava beijando Kyungsoo? Tranquilo, Chanyeol também constantemente sonhava que tinha poderes especiais e isso não significava nada, assim como também não significava nada sentir tesão ao ver Kyungsoo em suas calças coladas quase que a vácuo em seu corpo.

E foi assim, de indulgência em indulgência, que, do primeiro nível da escala do fogo no rabo, Kyungsoo subiu o suficiente para criar um patamar  _apenas para si._ Chanyeol sabia já fazia meses que estava fodido no pior sentido de todos e também já aceitara que aquela era uma situação sem conserto, porque Kyungsoo não era apenas lindo e gostoso, mas também uma das pessoas mais legais que Chanyeol já conhecera. Sóbrio, sarcástico, divertido, cheio de sorrisos maldosos por entre golpes de jiu-jitsu e também, seguindo a linha de que é a contradição de que faz as pessoas serem interessantes, um cara muito, muito reservado.

Chanyeol sabia que tipos de reação conseguiria por tê-lo exposto em público daquele jeito — só não gostava de pensar nisso. A publicação tinha sido excluída, mas os prints eram para sempre — palavras de Baekhyun, o filho da égua — e lá estava, neles, a reação de Kyungsoo. Atento. O que raios isso queria dizer? Atento para o fato de que ia arrancar o fato de Chanyeol fora quando o visse? Atento para a vergonha que Chanyeol o fizera passar? Atento ao quê, Jesus?

— Você está um caco — comentou Baekhyun a guisa de cumprimento quando se encontraram  na porta da faculdade, fugindo no último instante do tapa que Chanyeol armou contra sua cabeça. — Ei, me bater por quê?

— Não sou obrigado a demonstrar amor para quem me detesta.

— Eu não te detesto. Argumento inválido.

Chanyeol o encarou com desgosto.

— Só pode odiar, porque me chantageou para vir à aula, sendo que eu já tinha decidido que não ia aparecer. Puta que pariu, Baekhyun, custava ter deixado eu fazer o funeral da minha reputação em paz? Que saco.

Baekhyun deu uma gargalhada, pegando Chanyeol pela mão para arrastá-lo para dentro do prédio. Havia muitas pessoas ali, pessoas nas quais Chanyeol nunca tinha reparado na vida, mas que pareciam conhecê-lo muito bem; não houve uma cabeça que não tenha se virado para observá-los passar, alguns olhares escondendo risos, outros cuspindo piedade, mas todos perfurando Chanyeol como se pudessem enxergar até mesmo sua alma.

— Baekhyun — cuspiu entredentes —, estou me sentindo pelado aqui.

Baekhyun o encarou com um sorrisinho por cima do ombro.

— Nada de ficar pelado pra nenhuma outra pessoa que não o Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Sempre achei que você fosse monogâmico.

— Argh. E eu sempre achei que você fosse meu amigo.

— Que mania é essa de achar que eu não sou seu amigo?

— Você não está agindo como um!

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e piscou com falsa inocência.

— Só porque eu estou rindo e achando a sua desgraça a coisa mais engraçada que aconteceu na faculdade desde que eu entrei aqui?

Chanyeol quase berrou:

— Sim!

— Poxa, lamento. — Deu de ombros. — Mas não vou parar. E você sabe que a tendência é ficar pior.

Tinha muitas coisas que Chanyeol detestava — afinar seu violão, comer jiló, acordar cedo, estar de ressaca, falar baixo —, mas nenhuma delas conseguia chegar nem mesmo próximo do grau de ódio que ele sentia quando Baekhyun estava certo a respeito de alguma coisa. Como, infelizmente, ele estava naquele momento.

A mesa do café da manhã já estava cheia quando os dois chegaram. Sehun e Jongin conversavam baixinho entre si com as mãos unidas por debaixo da mesa, Kris mexia no celular com a cara apoiada em uma das mãos e Yixing fazia a coxinha rolar pelo pratinho com a ponta do dedo, atividades que todos abandonaram para assistir Chanyeol e Baekhyun se aproximarem. Por um segundo, tudo o que se fez foi um silêncio tenso, Chanyeol observando todos os seus amigos se entreolharem e então, em um movimento que parecia combinado, começarem a gargalhar ao mesmo tempo.

Onde estava a pá para que cavasse um buraco no chão e sumisse dentro dele para todo o sempre?

— Não sou obrigado a ter ninguém rindo da minha cara — resmungou, cruzando os braços. — Eu convivo num ninho de cobras e não sabia. Vão parar ou não vão?

Se possível, eles conseguiram rir ainda mais alto; o refeitório inteiro olhava para eles àquela altura.

— Vocês são muito pau no cu, Deus me livre... — Chanyeol escondeu a cara nas mãos. — Vou tomar café em outro lugar.

— Mas Chanyeol, a gente só... — balbuciou Baekhyun, em uma tentativa porca de consertar a situação. — A gente só queria comentar com você o quanto também achamos o Kyungsoo gostoso e aprovamos a sua escolha de homem para a sua vida! — Chanyeol balançou a cabeça consigo mesmo e começou a marchar para longe dos amigos. — Eu também tenho vontade de cair de boca!

Ele não tinha a menor noção? Cada vez mais ansioso para se livrar das dezenas de pares de olhos que seguiam sua movimentação, Chanyeol nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de parar de andar para virar a cabeça, mostrar o dedo do meio para o amigo, gritar para o refeitório inteiro ouvir — porque quem está na chuva é para se molhar:

— Vai tomar no seu cu, Baekhyun!

E então endireitar a postura bem a tempo de se impedir de esbarrar em alguém que, por uma coincidência maldita do destino, só podia ser Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol começou a se perguntar que tipo de pessoa fora nas encarnações passadas para merecer aquele castigo. Um assassino? Um adúltero? A própria Maria Madalena? Teria sido ele o demônio a pregar chiclete na cruz só pelo prazer de vê-lo grudar? Não conseguia pensar em explicação melhor para uma sequência tão impecável de desastres. E como se o próprio encontro já não fosse ruim o suficiente, Chanyeol escutou o refeitório  _inteiro_ silenciar atrás de si, o peso daquela audiência todo o fazendo tremer de nervoso.

Kyungsoo sorria e estava, sem nenhuma surpresa, lindo como sempre, calça jeans e blusa se moldando ao seu corpo de um jeito que fazia a imaginação de Chanyeol apitar igual uma chaleira. Era sempre assim: o primeiro impacto de Kyungsoo em si sempre lhe trazia aquelas vontades estranhas de ficar de joelhos e ser um bom garoto igual naqueles mangás porcos que Jongin lia quando Sehun não estava por perto. Gastavam-se minutos para que a mente de Chanyeol o lembrasse de termos como pudor ou convenções sociais, um tempo que ele naquele momento não tinha, porque o plano era  _fugir_  de Kyungsoo e não ficar ali, igual a um retardado, encarando-o como se ele fosse um fantasma ou a menina do exorcista.

E Kyungsoo continuava sorrindo, o tratante de merda.

— Olá, Chanyeol.

Tinha gente rindo atrás de si; Chanyeol jurava que tinha ouvido Baekhyun gritar. O que responder? O que Kyungsoo tinha dito mesmo?

— Oi, Kyungsoo. Eu... como você dormiu bem? Quer dizer... Seu final de semana deu tudo certo?

Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha. Alguém da audiência gargalhou alto. Chanyeol quis morrer (de novo).

— Claro. Está tudo bem com você, Chanyeol? Todas as partes do corpo inteiras? Nada esfolado ou caído?

A impressão que Chanyeol tinha era de que  _todo mundo_ estava rindo de si àquela altura, a referência de Kyungsoo à sua postagem não passando despercebida a ninguém. Era assim que Kyungsoo esperava se vingar pela exposição? Expondo Chanyeol a um ridículo duas vezes pior? Se fosse, estava funcionando. O sangue que lhe fugia das faces, o frio de suas mãos suadas, a falta de força nas pernas, as lágrimas que cutucavam seu autocontrole — era tudo como experimentar um pedacinho do inferno.

— É... — balbuciou, apertando as mãos uma contra a outra. — Ah... Bem... — Foi salvo pelo gongo,  _literalmente,_ ao soar do sinal que anunciava as primeiras aulas da manhã. — Olha só! Prova hoje. Vou lá, Kyungsoo. Finge que eu não existo, hein?

Queria ter tido mais finesse, mas a verdade é que Chanyeol saiu correndo mesmo, deixando para trás uma trilha formada pelos cacos da sua dignidade; quase conseguia escutá-los quebrar atrás de si. Podia aquele dia ficar ainda pior? Passasse perto de quem fosse, Chanyeol não conseguia deixar de ver o riso nos lábios e a zombaria nos olhos; até mesmo seu professor encarou-o de forma esquisita quando entrou na sala! Chegou a esperar que ele dissesse algo — o que seria mais um peido para quem já estava completa e irremediavelmente cagado? — e soltou uma respiração que não reparara estar prendendo quando recebeu apenas o habitual “ _bom dia”_ de cumprimento. Nem tudo estava perdido.

— Quem é a alma mais caridosa dessa faculdade que dá, doa e distribui para a mesma pessoa?

... Ou talvez estivesse.

— Luhan, por que você não me dá o famigerado sossego e vai encher o saco de outra pessoa?

Luhan inclinou-se sobre a mesa para encarar Chanyeol bem de pertinho, piscando os cílios curtos enquanto fingia pensar.

— Hm... Por que não? Tenho direitos garantidos pelo meu posto de melhor amigo para arrancar o seu couro.

— Pois recomendo que você deixe de ser Alice, porque nem no meu top 10 você tem lugar garantido. Baekhyun tomou seu posto faz anos.

Luhan deu de ombros.

— Baekhyun, Sehun, Yixing... Todos intrigueiros da oposição.

— O que tem eu? — Baekhyun entrou rindo de voadora na conversa. Chanyeol escondeu a cara entre os dedos. — Escutei blasfêmias usando o meu nome.

— Chanyeol ficando bravo porque eu chamei ele de alma caridosa, mas fala se não é? Dá, doa e distribui! Queria ser assim.

Chanyeol ia  _matar_ Luhan.

— Não é bondade nenhuma se é tudo isso para a mesma pessoa. Caridade seria se o cu fosse compartilhável. Imagina, hein?

E provavelmente levar Baekhyun junto.

— Com essa bundinha seca do Chanyeol? Sei não, hein?

Por que não matar a si mesmo e poupar o esforço?

— Tem o pacote da parte da frente também, tu sabe.

— Será que é grande?

— Dá para parar de falar de mim desse jeito sendo que eu estou  _bem aqui, caralho? —_ gritou enfim, arrependendo-se quase que no mesmo instante quando a sala inteira silenciou para observá-lo perder a paciência. Com uma pitada de pânico, Chanyeol percebeu que Kyungsoo estava na porta, observando toda a interação desde sabia lá quando, e se aquela não era a hora perfeita para o cometa suicídio cair na cabeça de todos, Chanyeol não sabia qual outra o seria. — Ah... Professor... Não é uma boa hora para começar logo a aplicação dessa prova?

— A aula ainda não começou, Sr. Park. — Até o coroa filho da mãe parecia estar segurando o riso. — Mas se você já estiver pronto para fazer sua prova...

— Me dá logo essa m... — Respirou fundo algumas vezes. — Pode me entregar a prova, por favor, professor? Já estou pronto para começar. — Encarou Luhan e Baekhyun com o mais profundo dos desprezos, mas ambos estavam ocupados demais trocando risadinhas entre si para dar-lhe alguma atenção. Revirou os olhos. — Nunca estive tão pronto em toda a minha vida.

O professor deu de ombros, abrindo a pasta para pegar o pacote de provas, enquanto Kyungsoo entrava lentamente na sala, intrometendo-se entre Luhan e Baekhyun para sussurrar no ouvido de Chanyeol, baixo o suficiente para que apenas ele ouvisse:

—  _Quando a aula acabar, quero conversar com você._

Puta.

Que.

Pariu.

Chanyeol mal encontrou forças para acenar com a cabeça, querendo morrer ao escutar Kyungsoo dar uma risadinha e se endireitar para ocupar sua tradicional carteira no fundo da sala. O que aquilo poderia significar? O  _quero conversar com você_ era a maneira moderna que os descolados tinham de dizer  _vou quebrar a sua cara?_ Seria isso? Chanyeol começou a hiperventilar, mal conseguindo prestar atenção ao momento em que o professor escorregou a folha de prova para sua mesa lhe passou as instruções, registradas como puro ruído branco por seus ouvidos. Caralho. Cacete. Merda. Chanyeol só sabia xingar — e  _se xingar_ — mentalmente por ter colocado a primeira gota de álcool na boca tantos anos atrás. Todos aqueles porres, eles só podiam ter sido preparação para  _aquele único_ momento de decadência. Já era,  _rock bottom,_ fundo do poço. Suicídio social.

Será que o professor acharia rude se Chanyeol começasse a pesquisar sobre monastérios nas montanhas e ritos de castidade bem ali, no meio da prova final da disciplina de teoria musical?

Até tentou se concentrar na prova, mas as letras se embaralhavam, sopas de letrinhas em sua visão, e Chanyeol terminou por desistir após sua vigésima tentativa mal sucedida de entendimento das questões. Do que adiantava ler tudo se seu nervosismo o fazia esquecer antes mesmo que a questão fosse registrada em sua cabeça? Resignou-se ao fato de que teria que pegar exame especial — cerejinha do bolo de festa (e de desastre) que tinha se tornado sua vida — e decidiu que respostas dadas unicamente com base em sua fé teriam que servir.

— Mas já? — comentou o professor, erguendo para si as sobrancelhas ao ver Chanyeol se levantar em menos de meia hora para devolver a prova. — Você tem certeza que leu a prova, Chanyeol?

— Eu tentei, professor. — Estava nervoso demais até para mentir. — É o que importa, né? Entro em contato por email para marcarmos o exame especial.

— Ele estava preocupado demais pensando no pau do Kyungsoo para prestar atenção na prova, professor.

— Cuidado para não ficar aleijado por causa da punhetagem, hein?

— Arruma esse contrato de distribuição aí, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo está ansioso.

Chanyeol fechou os olhos, tentando deixar que as vozes passassem por ele ao invés de ouvi-las e identificar seus donos, e, quando os abriu, o docente o encarava com uma expressão suave, um sorriso compreensivo a brincar no canto de seus lábios.

— Tudo bem. Está liberado — disse com a voz mansa antes de se virar para a turma, os olhos duros, e ordenar: — Silêncio e ordem na minha sala! Estão em horário de prova, por Deus! Querem reprovar vocês todos?

Chanyeol sentiu que poderia beijá-lo e só não o fez porque Kyungsoo existia, Kyungsoo estava na sala, Chanyeol não curtia caras mais velhos e aquilo poderia ser visto como uma forma ilegal de conseguir vantagens.

Mas que deu vontade, deu.

Juntou as coisas na mochila e saiu voando da sala, só realmente conseguindo respirar quando entrou em casa, fechou a porta, trancou-a pelo lado de dentro e desligou o celular. Esperava que, desse jeito, conseguisse finalmente ter o sossego necessário para sentir pena de si mesmo pelo resto do dia, da semana, da vida, pois nunca que sua consciência o perdoaria por tê-la expulsado com tequila e feito uma coisa tão ridícula.  Chanyeol a entendia; tinha sido muito burro, mesmo.

Deitou-se em sua cama e dedicou-se a encarar o teto até perder a noção de tempo. Tinha fugido na covardia de Kyungsoo porque sabia que o homem estava furioso consigo. A pose boa praça e tranquilona era convincente — Kyungsoo era bom ator assim —, mas Chanyeol era amigo o suficiente de Kyungsoo para saber que, dentro de sua cabeça, ele estava provavelmente calculando mil formas de matá-lo e dissecá-lo.

Por que Chanyeol pensara que bater uma punheta para Kyungsoo tantos meses atrás fora uma boa ideia? Quer dizer, não que ele já não o achasse gostoso antes de cometer tal crime, mas depois daquele orgasmo maravilhoso imaginando maldades com o amigo, as coisas só tinham escalado para pior. A mente safada de Chanyeol, que já tinha criado todo tipo de cenário para os dois naqueles momentos onde só havia ele e sua mão amiga, passara a criar cenários fofos também quando ambos estavam juntos, também. E, enquanto era compreensível — embora assustador —, imaginar Kyungsoo beijando-o com todo o amor do mundo enquanto o fodia para fins masturbatórios, era completamente incabível imaginar o mesmo Kyungsoo beijando-o com todo o amor do mundo enquanto ambos andavam de mãos dadas na rua dividindo um sorvetinho de menta para fins de de... Simplesmente sonhar acordado.

Chanyeol adorava menta, adorava Kyungsoo, mas definitivamente detestava a si mesmo.

Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu batidas na porta, mas ignorou-as; provavelmente era Baekhyun, o filho da puta, a vir encher-lhe o raio do saco por ter cedido ao cagaço. Ele podia ser um pé no ovo, mas também era sensato o suficiente para entender quando Chanyeol não estava com humor para brincadeirinhas; logo desistiria e iria embora.

Os ruídos persistiram, porém, por mais alguns minutos, e Chanyeol começou a se irritar.

— Vai embora, Baekhyun! — gritou para as paredes do quarto, sem energia para sair da cama. — Vai dar o cu pro Yixing e me deixa em paz!

— Ué. — A voz que respondeu não era a de Baekhyun... Chanyeol se sentiu gelar. — Não sabia do Baekhyun e do Yixing. Legal. Mas não é o Baekhyun, Chanyeol, sou eu, o Kyungsoo. Abre a porta.

O que ele estava fazendo ali?

— Caralho — xingou alto,  levantando-se e arrastando os pés até a porta, a voz ficando cada vez mais aguda a cada pergunta feita: — O que você está fazendo aqui? Como você  _chegou aqui?_ Como você sabe  _onde eu moro?_

Kyungsoo riu.

— Chanyeol, nós moramos no mesmo bairro. E eu te dei carona até em casa umas... quinhentas vezes? É claro que eu sei onde você mora. Abre a porta.

— Pois não vou. — Não estava preparado para aquela humilhação ainda. — Vai embora.

— Abre a porta, Chanyeol. Quero conversar com você.

— Mas eu não quero. Vaza.

— Chanyeol, você está sendo surpreendentemente infantil pra uma pessoa que declarou publicamente que adoraria engasgar no meu pau — comentou ele, com a mesma naturalidade com a qual falaria sobre o tempo, e Chanyeol engasgou tão forte com a própria saliva que, em um momento de esperança inútil, realmente acreditou que morreria asfixiado sem fazer completamente nada. Claro que isso não aconteceu, a sorte não gostava de Chanyeol, e foi com desgosto que ele começou a recuperar o fôlego, prestando atenção às lágrimas escorridas por sua face e ao barulho do que parecia serem socos dados por Kyungsoo contra a porta. — Chanyeol, você está morrendo? Você está bem? Responde, criatura!

— Quem me dera estar morrendo — tossiu em resposta, endireitando o corpo para alcançar a maçaneta da porta e girar a chave. Já que não tinha outro jeito... Abriu a porta e fez cara feia para Kyungsoo, sentindo-se ser analisado de cima a baixo, o que não era de se estranhar. Estava um bagaço. — Fala logo o que você quer e vai embora.

— Você não vai me chamar para entrar?

— Sinceramente, não tô querendo, não. Fala logo.

— Chanyeol...

— Kyungsoo...

Kyungsoo aproximou-se, ficando na ponta dos pés para segurar o rosto de Chanyeol entre suas mãos e encará-lo bem dentro de seus olhos.

— Me chama pra entrar.

E lá foi Kyungsoo sentar-se à mesa da cozinha enquanto Chanyeol se perguntava, talvez pela milésima vez, onde tudo tinha começado a dar errado daquele jeito. Um homem não podia nem amargar as cinzas da própria reputação em paz?

— Você quer café, Kyungsoo? — ofereceu de má vontade. — Ou refrigerante?

— Aceito um copo d’água.

— Às suas ordens, abusado do caralho.

Kyungsoo riu.

— Você xinga demais. Tá precisando lavar sua boca com sabão alcalino.

— Tô precisando de sossego para pensar sobre as minhas escolhas de vida, sim, o que todos os meus amigos pau no cu, mais você, parecem não estar querendo me dar. Não posso nem curtir a merda a minha ressaca moral sem ter um desgramado enchendo o raio da minha paciência. Estou sem saco. Toma sua água.

— Ei. — Kyungsoo aceitou o copo e Chanyeol foi traído pelo próprio fogo no rabo ao observar o modo como ele curvou o pescoço para trás para bebê-lo todo, o pomo de adão se movendo sob a pele a cada golada. Aquela secura na garganta... Pegou um copo de água também para si e virou-o de uma vez só, engasgando-se um pouco com a água e sentindo-se pequeno sob o modo como Kyungsoo assistia ao seu desespero como se estivesse se divertindo com ele (talvez estivesse mesmo). — Não vim aqui matar você, nem nada. Só fiquei muito... surpreso com a sua publicação. E resolvi vir ouvir o que tinha a dizer a respeito.

Que bonitinho Kyungsoo reinventando o dicionário para definir surpreso como o novo sinônimo de puto para caralho... Como Chanyeol amava aquele filho da égua.

— O que você quer que eu diga? — choramingou. — Eu postei aquilo. Tá lá.Você leu. Comentou. O que eu tenho pra dizer? Desculpa? Pois desculpe. Não queria... constranger você daquele jeito. Mesmo. É sério. Eu estava... bêbado. Muito bêbado.

— Essa parte eu percebi, acho — brincou ele, rindo.

— Então se você já sabe, o que você quer? Eu sei que você detesta esse tipo de exposição e eu fiz exatamente isso. Aquilo foi muito... gráfico. E sexual. Eu me arrependo muito. Eu não queria realmente dizer nada daquilo, mas...

— Ah... — Kyungsoo soltou um muxoxo. — Quer dizer que você não gosta das minhas calças apertadas?

— Eu...

— E que  _realmente_ não quer engasgar no meu pau?

—  _Para de dizer isso em voz alta, pelo amor de Deus!_

— Nada de contrato vitalício de distribuição?

Chanyeol escondeu a cabeça entre seus braços apoiados na mesa, sentindo o rosto queimar, pela primeira vez na vida entendendo o verdadeiro significado da expressão morrer de constrangimento, porque era exatamente isso que ele ia fazer: morrer. de. vergonha.

— Vai embora! — gritou contra a pele de seu antebraço. — Eu não pago aluguel dessa casa para ser obrigado a escutar zombaria desse jeito. Vai embora!

— Chanyeol...

— Se for para conversar comigo, vai conversar direito! — exigiu, sentindo tanta vergonha e raiva ao mesmo tempo que até coragem para encarar o outro nos olhos e fazer cara indignada ele teve. — Já fui obrigado a escutar zombaria de todo mundo. Sua também não. Fala logo o que você tem pra falar e vai embora!

— Ei, estou brincando com você.

— Eu sei, mas não estou no ânimo para brincadeiras, caso você ainda não tenha notado.

Kyungsoo suspirou.

— Tá bom, tá bom... Não vou falar que você não me matou de susto com aquela postagem, mas eu não estou nem perto de estar bravo igual você pensa que eu estou. Não estou, tudo bem? Eu estou surpreso, mesmo. Não esperava que você pensasse essas coisas de mim, apesar de eu conhecer meus atributos. Você é sempre tão... avoado, normalmente, que eu nem pensei que você reparava nesse tipo de coisa.

— Avoado?

— Quer dizer, você tem uma lista de crushs, Chanyeol, não pense que eu sei. A maior parte deles é platônico, eu  _também_ sei disso, mas com tanta gente para prestar atenção, eu realmente achei que você me via só como amigo? — Ele apoiou o queixo nas costas de suas mãos. — Meu estranhamento foi mais por causa disso, quer dizer... Você me nota sexualmente.  E você é um cara bonito. Não vou achar isso ruim, mas... — Fechou os olhos e sorriu consigo mesmo. — Se tem uma coisa que me deixa chateado nisso tudo, porém, é pensar que você só me enxerga nesse sentido sexual. É só assim que você me vê? Já disse, não estou achando ruim o cu que me está sendo ofertado, Deus sabe que eu não nego um cu, mas... Só assim?

Àquela altura, Chanyeol já não estava entendendo mais nada.

— Ah... Kyungsoo, você está bem?

— Claro que estou, por que não estaria?

Chanyeol conseguia fazer só uma lista de motivos, coisa pouca.

— Você está dizendo coisas estranhas.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, tomou a cabeça lado e sorriu.

— Por que te achar interessante seria uma coisa estranha?

— Porque... Quando você está interessado alguém, você aborda a pessoa? Você conhece o ditado: “quem Kyungsoo quer, Kyungsoo consegue”. É assim com todo mundo.  É assim que a gente sabe de quem você é amigo e de quem você não é.

— Que ditado é esse que eu nunca ouvi falar? — Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. Puta que pariu de novo; como assim ele não sabia? Todo mundo sabia. Até a irmã mais velha de Chanyeol, que morava em outra cidade, sabia! — Enfim. Depois eu descubro quem inventou essa merda. A questão é que... ué. Você é bonito, é legal, é gente boa, é gostosinho, é divertido, é fofo e agora descubro que também é um bocado safadinho.  Tem um tempo já que eu estou pensando em te chamar pra sair, mas você tem tanta crush, Chanyeol, que eu honestamente achei que não tinha a menor chance. Por isso aquela publicação me pegou muito de surpresa. Não importo de a gente manter a coisa só no sexo, sou pau pra toda obra. — Ele riu da própria piadinha e Chanyeol quis morrer pela trocentésima vez só nos últimos cinco minutos. — Mas preciso saber para ajustar as minhas expectativas. Eu que não quero sair dessa com um coração partido.

O quê?

— Espera. — A mente oca e nervosa de Chanyeol estava tendo muita dificuldade para processar as coisas. — Você tá fazendo essa firula toda para dizer que gosta de mim?

— Nós não estamos mais no fundamental, Chanyeol, para usarmos o termo  _gostar_ desse jeito — admoestou com gentileza. — Mas tá, traduzindo para essa linguagem, sim, eu gosto de você. E o que eu estou querendo saber é se você gosta de mim de volta. Ou se você só me acha um gostoso do caralho com um pau no qual você quer engasgar.

—  _Dá para parar de ficar batendo nessa tecla? —_ gritou Chanyeol. — Você quer me matar? É isso?

— Desculpa, é que a imagem mental trazida pela frase é muito bonita. Gosto de ficar revivendo. Até bati umas punhetas pensando nisso, espero que você não se importe.

Chanyeol tinha a impressão de que podia perfeitamente ser confundido com uma chaminé naquele momento.

— Kyungsoo!

— O quê? Você não falou que ia arrancar o pau fora por minha causa? Pois bem, faço o mesmo. Viraremos dois eunucos.

— Onde é que eu fui amarrar minha égua... — murmurou Chanyeol consigo mesmo. 

— Nesse pau aqui, espero.

— Argh, cala a boca! — gritou, arrastando as mãos pelas laterais do rosto e esticando junto com elas a pele, agoniado pela insistência do outro naquele assunto. Não era só porque Chanyeol pensava em sexo quase o tempo inteiro que as outras pessoas tinham o direito de ficar falando disso para constrangê-lo! Kyungsoo, ao invés de continuar as implicâncias, enfim, começou a gargalhar, o que Chanyeol ainda não tinha decidido se era bom ou não. A curva daquele pescoço... — Você está sendo maldoso comigo pelo único motivo de que você é cruel.

— Preciso de motivo melhor?

— Teoricamente você não devia ser mau comigo.

O salafrário de uma figa riu com ainda mais vigor depois dessa.

— Não tenho motivo nenhum para não ser.

— Pois então não digo que estou apaixonado por você desde se sabe lá quando e que também fico sonhando com a gente fazendo coisas nojentas como andar por aí de mãos dadas e deitar de conchinha. — Cruzou os braços. — Quem disse que eu estou de quatro por você? Pois não estou. Não estou nem um pouquinho.

Kyungsoo parou de gargalhar, pelo que Chanyeol ficou grato, mas conseguiu substituir o testemunho de sadismo por algo ainda pior: um sorriso de orelha a orelha que era praticamente um outdoor rosa neon de felicidade e fez Chanyeol derreter um pouco de fofura por dentro. Como alguém conseguia transitar entre extremos assim tão facilmente? A família Park tinha um histórico de pessoas cardíacas; Chanyeol tinha medo de ser a próxima vítima em momentos como aquele.

E a coisa não melhorou muito nos segundos seguintes, porque, junto com o sorrisão de felicidade, Kyungsoo se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado para se aproximar de Chanyeol, encaixando o corpo no vão entre suas pernas abertas, escorregando as mãos pelos ombros para exercer uma leve pressão em sua nuca, e era ali, naquele momento, que Chanyeol morria de infarto sem chance de socorro. Como ainda estava respirando? Como ainda tinha energia para levantar as mãos e embrenhá-las por debaixo da blusa de Kyungsoo para escorregá-las por suas costas? Parecia tudo muito bom para ser verdade.

A pele de Kyungsoo era quente sob seus dedos e assim, de pertinho, tornava-se ainda mais fácil para Chanyeol sentir o cheiro do perfume que ele sempre usava, suave, amadeirado e que trazia consigo um senso de relaxamento.

— Mas que pena — disse ele, a voz algumas oitavas mais baixa, trazendo todos os pelinhos do corpo de Chanyeol à vida. — Você de quatro por mim ia ser uma coisa boa em vários sentidos.

Deixou que as unhas curtas arranhassem sem muita força as costas de Kyungsoo em uma punição que não pareceu lá muito efetiva; o jeito que ele piscou as pestanas denunciava um sentimento bem contrário.

— Você não se cansa de me fazer passar vergonha?

— Sua cara envergonhada me dá tesão. Desculpe.

— Puta merda. — Escondeu o rosto no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro de Kyungsoo e, ali, sem ter que encará-lo nos olhos, se deixou rir um pouquinho. — Você vai me matar do coração, Kyungsoo, e não vai demorar. Não sei como eu não morri ainda.

— Devem ser as punhetas. Salvadoras de vidas.

— Levando em conta a quantidade delas que já bati pra você... — Tinha a impressão que se não fizesse algo  _rápido,_ Kyungsoo continuaria a fazer comentários do tipo até Chanyeol ter um piripaque, e Chanyeol não planejava morrer sem ter feito um boquete para Kyungsoo pelo menos uma vez. Principalmente levando em conta as revelações dos últimos minutos. — Mas, enfim, vamos parar de brincar de envergonhar o Chanyeol e fazer coisas melhores?

Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha; Chanyeol sentiu seu peito vibrar.

— Tipo o quê?

Usou as mãos, ainda espalmadas nas costas de Kyungsoo, para puxá-lo para frente até que estivesse sentado em seu colo, as pernas enganchadas no apoio da cadeira para maior estabilidade. Era uma posição muito íntima para um lugar tão cristão quanto a  _cozinha_ do apartamento, mas Chanyeol temia perder a coragem se cortasse o fluxo de adrenalina na metade para movê-los para o quarto, então teria que servir.

Escorregou as mãos para cima, trazendo consigo a camiseta de Kyungsoo, que ergueu os braços para facilitar o trabalho, e também tirou a sua própria, bebendo da extensão de pele com os olhos e molhando os lábios com a língua antes de, com um movimento gentil, puxar a cabeça de Kyungsoo para que se beijassem.

Os sonhos de Chanyeol não faziam a menor justiça à sensação de arrastar a língua contra a de Kyungsoo ele mesmo, lentamente, mapeando cada centímetro de pele com a palma da mão, apertando-lhe a curva da cintura, usando o aperto para fazer com que Kyungsoo rebolasse em seu colo em um movimento deliberado e sujo.  A temperatura da cozinha estava subindo ou era impressão sua? Sentia as gotículas de suor começando a escorrer por suas costas enquanto o beijo durava e durava, roubando-lhe a cada instante um pouco mais do fôlego e da sanidade para substituí-los pela sensação de abstinência trazida por uma droga. Kyungsoo estava ali, dando-lhe prazer, mas Chanyeol só conseguia querer mais.

Nem se envergonhou muito quando, sem desgrudar as bocas — como ele conseguia fazer isso? —, Kyungsoo desabotoou a própria calça e puxou o elástico da de Chanyeol para baixo, a ausência de uma camada de tecido no modo como se esfregavam arrancando de Chanyeol o primeiro gemido da tarde. Ele ecoou pela cozinha, um testemunho da perversão que estavam fazendo, e se o sorriso que Kyungsoo deu para si naquele momento era uma espécie de pecado, Chanyeol iria para o inferno sem reclamar. 

— Sabe... — Kyungsoo sussurrou no pé de sua orelha, rebolando com mais força e ainda mais rápido, Chanyeol nem conseguindo se envergonhar dos barulhos que estava fazendo. Estava deixando as costas de Kyungsoo cheia de arranhões, mas não conseguia parar, e esperava que o outro não se importasse muito. — Eu te acho gostoso para caralho, também. Com essa carinha... — Segurou o queixo de Chanyeol entre as mãos, deslizando a língua pela linha do maxilar. — Dá vontade de mimar você. E te arruinar, também. Encher sua cara de porra...

A imagem, vívida na mente de Chanyeol, junto a um movimento esperto do quadril de Kyungsoo, fizeram-no revirar os olhos.

— Caralho...

— Injusto você conseguir ser sexy até falando palavrão — riu Kyungsoo, parando seus movimentos para engolir as reclamações de Chanyeol em um beijo quase casto e perguntar: — O que você quer fazer? Não estava esperando que a gente fosse chegar nesse ponto  _hoje,_ então estou aberto a qualquer coisa.

Chanyeol sentia que, se começasse a pensar muito nas opções, terminaria desistindo. Então, no calor do momento e da adrenalina — e também levando em conta o quanto Kyungsoo tinha parecido gostar da ideia —, desvencilhou-se dele para sentá-lo na cadeira e ajoelhar-se entre suas pernas, terminando de arrancar a calça e a cueca e encarando Kyungsoo por debaixo das pálpebras para dizer, num quase sussurro:

— Não se mexe, hein? Deixa eu engasgar sozinho.

— Porra...

Chanyeol tomou seu tempo. Não acreditava que aquele seria um ocorrido isolado, levando em conta as declarações ali trocadas, mas tinha sonhado com aquilo por tanto tempo que era quase um desperdício não aproveitar. Assim, começou suas atenções nas coxas de Kyungsoo, subindo com uma trilha de chupões até a virilha, medindo as reações que conseguia com cada manchinha roxa plantada na pele até finalmente dar atenção ao pau o qual tanto tinha idealizado e que, ali, em suas mãos, não decepcionava em nada.

Justamente o contrário.

Cobriu a extensão de beijinhos, subindo as atenções até concentrá-las na cabeça, lambendo-a em movimentos deliberados até que Kyungsoo finalmente parecesse não agüentar mais e segurasse seus cabelos com a mão, usando o aperto para puxá-lo contra seu pau em um pedido mudo. Kyungsoo o encarava sem realmente parecer enxergá-lo, os olhos um pouco nublados, uma visão tão depravada que Chanyeol sentiu o corpo inteiro reagir apesar de não estar recebendo nenhum estímulo.

Abriu a boca, preparou a garganta, reuniu a coragem e foi.

Bastante obediente, Kyungsoo manteve os quadris quietinhos, embora estivesse descontando toda aquela energia em quase arrancar os cabelos de Chanyeol de sua cabeça — não que ele estivesse reclamando, claro. Dava-lhe uma sensação de poder ouvir os grunhidos que ele soltava, as respirações desiguais, o jeito como ele suava e se contorcia, deixando que Chanyeol fizesse todo o trabalho de se engasgar e cobrir o pau de Kyungsoo de amor e saliva. Muita saliva.

— Chanyeol — chamou Kyungsoo em um murmúrio pela primeira vez, arranhando a pele de seus ombros até feri-la em alguns pontos. — Chanyeol...

Sua mandíbula já reclamava pela sobrecarga de esforço a essa altura, mas Chanyeol fez um último esforço e foi recompensado pela sequência de grunhidos soltados por Kyungsoo antes que ele enfim gozasse, sujando a cara de Chanyeol toda no processo. Era uma sensação engraçada estar ali, ajoelhado no chão, sujo de porra e com o corpo trinando de vontade de gozar, mas Kyungsoo não lhe deu muito tempo para pensar nisso.

— Eu bem que imaginei que você ia ficar lindo desse jeito — comentou, a voz um bocado rouca, conduzindo Chanyeol pelo queixo até que seus rostos ficassem no mesmo nível para lhe dar uma bitoca nos lábios. — Senta aí. Vou retribuir o favor. Mas tem uma condição...

Chanyeol tinha plena consciência de que concordaria com qualquer coisa que Kyungsoo pedisse só para ganhar dele um orgasmo, e tinha a impressão de que Kyungsoo sabia disso também; esperava que o cara tivesse alguma parcimônia. Realmente esperava.

— Que condição? — gemeu.

— Então...

 

>><< 

 

**Do Kyungsoo > Linha do tempo**

_04/09/2017 às 07:43pm – Seoul_

 

Em um relacionamento sério com Park Chanyeol

 

**Byun Baekhyun e mais 349 curtiram essa postagem**

**10 compartilhamentos**

**91 comentários**

**Mostrar mais recentes**

**Do Kyungsoo:** esse cu agora é meu

**Byun Baekhyun:** NÃO ACREDITO QUE O CHANYEOL CONSEGUIU O BOFE VEM VER ISSO  **@Oh Sehun**

**Oh Sehun:** ARREGANHOU O CU MESMO HEIN CHANYEOL?

**Oh Sehun:** PARABÉNS, CARALHO

**Kim Jongin:** como isso aconteceu, tava lavando o cabelo

             **Oh Sehun:** lavando o cabelo comigo no chuveiro né

                         **Kim Jongin:** lavando certos cabelos com a minha saliva

                                    **Wu Yifan:** vocês são nojentos

**Wu Yifan:** parabéns.

**Lu Han:** CHOCADA EM SEOUL

**Huang Zitao:** E NÃO É QUE TOMAR TEQUILA E ASSASSINAR SUA REPUTAÇÃO NÃO AJUDA A TIRAR ALGUÉM DA SECA?

**Huang Zitao:** vou até fazer umas postagens pra uns certos @ carrancudos aí

**Huang Zitao:** vai que cola

**Kim Joonmyun:** seria eu o único dessa turma a ser hétero?

**Kim Jongdae:**  hétero de Taubaté

**Kim Jongdae:** com essa carinha aí você não engana ninguém

**Kim Joonmyun:** não sei de que você está falando

**Kim Jongdae:** eu também não RS

**Kim Jongdae:** só não vou marcar o meliante porque ele já te superou

**Kim Jongdae: @Kim Minseok**  VEM VER ISSOOOOOOOOO

**Kim Minseok:** CARALHO KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Kim Minseok:** GET THAT BOY, CHANYEOL, FAZ MUITO BEM

**Byun Baekhyun:** vou inclusive aproveitar essa iniciativa para dizer que ESTOU ESPERANDO UM PEDIDO DE NAMORO TAMBÉM

**Byun Baekhyun:** assim, como não quer nada, sem nenhuma pressão, olha que gracinha,  **@Zhang Yixing**

**Zhang Yixing:** que

**Byun Baekhyun:** olha ele fazendo a linha sonsa e fingindo demência

**Kim Minseok:** não vem dar uma de João sem braço,   **@Zhang Yixing** , comeu tem que assumir

             **Byun Baekhyun:** comeu tem que assumir

             **Kim Jongdae:** comeu tem que assumir

             **Do Kyungsoo:** comeu tem que assumir

             **Oh Sehun:** comeu tem que assumir

                         **Kim Jongin:** então assume, caralho

                         **Oh Sehun:** opa

             **Kim Jongin:** comeu tem que assumir

**Park Chanyeol:** comeu tem que assumir

**Zhang Yixing:** tô na porta da sua casa, Baekhyun

             **Park Chanyeol:** CHAMOU PRO X1 HEIN

             **Kim Minseok:** É HOJE QUE ROLA BRIGA DE ESPADAS NA CASA DO MENINO BAEKHYUN

             **Byun Baekhyun:** ME DESEJEM SORTE PESSOASSSSSSS

**Park Chanyeol:** obrigado a todos pelo apoio e por terem me ajudado a matar minha imagem perante a sociedade, valeu a pena

**Do Kyungsoo:** bom saber, gracinha rs

**Wu Yifan:** VÃO SE COMER PRA LÁ CARALHO odeio amor jovem essa praga moderna

 

 

 

           

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
